Démission impossible
by julielal
Summary: Severus voudrait toucher un mot au directeur quant à un sujet délicat. Le directeur semble peu enthousiaste. Et aussi, y'a de la compote de quetsches.


Il semblerait que je ne sois pas morte. Pour le prouver, je sors de mes tiroirs un machin écrit il y a, oulah, un an ?

Bref.

C'est tout la faute à Manoë, c'était son prompt. Tiens, poulette, je parie que tu t'en rappelais pas de celle-là (Merlin sait que moi non).

Titre : Démission Impossible (tin-tin-tintintin-tin-tintintin-tin-tintintin-tin-tululuuuuu-tululuuuuu-tulu !)

Sommaire : Severus, votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, sera d'avoir une conversation avec Albus...

Rating : PG, par là

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, yada, yada, yada.

* * *

Severus, dans un élan de bonté fort peu caractéristique, lui avait au départ laissé le bénéfice du doute. Albus était un homme très occupé, demandé partout, et il n'était plus si jeune. Après tout, il avait toujours une excuse valable pour ne pas être disponible quand Severus lui demandait un rendez-vous en privé.

Mais lorsque le temps commença à manquer, la fin de l'année scolaire approchant à grands pas, Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de forcer le destin et d'attraper Albus au vol entre deux obligations pressantes.

Ou du moins d'essayer. Car le soupçon grandissait à chaque nouvelle rencontre manquée : Albus l'évitait.

Au départ, Severus se trouva enclin à une certaine vexation. N'était-il pas le petit protégé d'Albus ? Son (le mot le fit frémir) chouchou ? Qu'avait-il pu faire pour mériter cette défaveur ?

Puis il se rendit compte que l'attitude d'Albus provenait probablement de ce que ce dernier savait déjà ce que Severus voulait lui demander. Le vieil homme cherchait simplement à reculer le moment de se dire au revoir. Severus aurait été touché s'il n'avait pas été aussi exaspéré par l'impossibilité d'avoir une vie privée en présence d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur se rendit probablement compte que Severus avait démasqué son petit manège, parce que deux semaines avant la fin de l'année, ses techniques d'esquive se firent de moins en moins subtiles.

« Ah, Albus, vous voilà. Justement, il fallait que je vous p- »

« Severus, mon garçon ! Comment vous portez-vous ? »

« A merveille, monsieur le directeur, mais il fau- »

« Parfait, parfait. Dites-moi, savez-vous si Minerva s'occupe d'organiser la réunion de fin d'examens cette année ? »

« Non, elle m'en a chargé, mais- »

« Parfait ! Vous ferez un excellent travail. Faites-moi parvenir le lieu et l'heure quand vous les aurez, vous serez bien aimable. »

Le petit air satisfait d'Albus alors qu'il s'éloignait à une vitesse suspecte fit naître un début de migraine derrière les yeux de Severus.

* * *

Puisque la discussion au détour d'un couloir avait échoué, Severus se dit qu'Albus aurait plus de mal à trouver un moyen de s'éclipser pendant un repas. Il aurait de loin préféré avoir cette conversation dans un cadre plus privé, mais nécessitait faisait, comme toujours, loi.

Le bon professeur décida de se lancer au moment du dessert, partant du principe que le repas alourdirait Albus, de sorte qu'il ne pourrait s'enfuir en courant, et que le sucre contenu dans la compote le mettrait d'humeur malléable.

« Albus. »

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon petit ? »

« Je sais que vous m'évitez. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, enfin. Tenez, prenez-donc un peu de compote. Les elfes la font à partir de quetsches fraîches, vous savez. »

« Charmant. Non, Albus, reposez cette louche. J'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec vous depuis le début du mois- »

« La fin de l'année est toujours une période épuisante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je n'ai pas un instant à moi. Vous êtes sûr pour la compote ? »

« J'ai la compote en horreur Albus, et voulez-vous bien arrêter de m'interrompre à la f- »

« Vous avez tort, c'est une excellente source de fibres, vous savez. Goûtez, au moins. »

« Albus, reposez immédiatement cette louche, j'essaye d'avoir une conversation. »

« Rien qu'un peu, pour me faire plaisir. »

« Albus. »

« Quelques vitamines vous feraient le plus grand bien. »

« Albus, mon contrat arrive à expiration et- »

« Allez, tendez votre bol. »

« _Je hais les quetsches et je démi_- Aaaah ! »

« Je vous avais dit de tendre votre bol, voyez, vous m'en avez fait renverser partout. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Allez donc vous changer, je vous en met de côté. »

Le bruit strident du grincement des dents de Severus le suivit jusque dans les donjons.

* * *

En désespoir de cause, Severus décida de s'inviter dans un rendez-vous d'Albus. Après tout, il ne pouvait guère lui renverser une tasse de thé sur les cuisses impunément en présence de Minerva, si ?

Il monta l'escalier dans un silence digne d'un ninja, et ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide et sûr tout en passant un pied dans l'encadrement afin d'éviter que cette dernière ne se referme par un mystérieux coup de vent.

Le coup de vent souffla effectivement, et Severus se trouva bien idiot d'avoir sous-estimé le poids de la porte. Il masqua virilement sa douleur, entra dans le bureau, et s'assit comme s'il y avait été invité.

« Albus, il est temps que nous parlions. »

« Severus, Minerva et moi étions en pleine discussion. Les Poufsouffles ont soumis une pétition pour faire changer leurs rideaux de baldaquin parce que le jaune trouble leur sommeil, et- »

« Je m'en contrefiche, Albus. »

« Severus ! »

« Minerva, inutile de prendre cet air scandalisé, je sais très bien que vous vous fichez des rideaux des Poufsouffle encore plus que moi. »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai, et c'est à Albus que je suis venu parler. »

« Vous n'aviez qu'à- »

« Je. Parle. A. Albus. »

« Non mais pour qui- »

« Minerva, j'essaye d'avoir une conversation. »

« Espèce de petit- »

« Pour l'amour de- »

« Albus, dites quelque chose ! »

« Silence, femme ! »

« _Albus_ ! »

« Je préfère vraiment ne pas m'en mêler. »

« Voilà bien une première. »

« Je suis blessé, Minerva. »

« Menteur. Severus, interrogez-lui, ça lui apprendra à ne pas manipuler ses employés. »

« Avec plaisir. Albus, je me vois dans l'obligation de- »

« Attention, derrière vous ! »

Par pur réflexe, Severus et Minerva se retournèrent, baguette brandie. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière eux que des portraits ronflants, la fenêtre était ouverte et Albus n'était plus là.

* * *

En fin de compte, ce fut Albus qui vint à lui.

« M'annoncer votre démission par lettre n'était guère chaleureux de votre part. »

« Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

« J'imagine. Tout de même, c'est un choc. »

« Albus, vous le saviez à l'avance. »

« J'espérais vaguement que votre amour de l'enseignement et de vos élèves vous retiendrait ici. »

« Je déteste enseigner et j'ai les adolescents en horreur, ce que vous savez parfaitement pour m'avoir entendu disserter sur la question de manière constante et assidue ces vingt dernières années. »

« Mon cœur de romantique se plaisait à imaginer que c'était une manière pudique de dissimuler votre affection. »

« De la bile me monte à la bouche, Albus. »

« Une pastille au citron ? »

« Pitié, non. »

« Alors, vous avez signé avec Sainte Mangouste ou avec le département des Mystères ? »

« Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez un jours comment vous arrivez à fourrer le nez dans des négociations confidentielles. »

« Ce n'était pas ma question. »

« J'ai signé chez Blatt, Goldstein et Fruppy. »

« Un laboratoire privé ? Vous me décevez, mon petit. »

« Je dicte mes horaires, mon salaire et mes sujets de recherche, et je n'ai aucune obligation de contact humain. Et le chantage émotionnel ne fonctionne pas sur moi. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Je vous garantis que non. »

« Vous allez me manquer, mon petit. »

« Albus, je vais à Liverpool, je ne suis pas mourant. »

« Tout de même. »

Un silence.

« Vous me manquerez aussi. »

* * *

Le directeur, qui pour une raison ou une autre arrivait encore à avoir l'air majestueux dans une robe brodée de canetons, se leva à la fin du dîner et écarta grands les bras.

« Chers enfants, j'ai une annonce à faire. »

Severus n'écouta pas le discours. Il serait sentimental, gluant, et typiquement albusien au point de lui donner des nausées. Il récita la table des éléments périodiques dans sa tête et attendit les applaudissements.

« -avec grand regret que nous nous séparons du professeur Rogue. »

Pendant une seconde, un silence de mort régna. Puis plusieurs choses se produisirent en même temps. Une Serpentard de cinquième année poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang et s'écroula en sanglots dans les bras de son préfet. Le soulagement collectif des Poufsouffle se traduisit par un fou rire incontrôlable généralisé. A la table des Gryffondors, on entendit distinctement sauter un bouchon de champagne.

Albus se rassit et se tourna vers Severus.

« Comment pouvez-vous ne pas les aimer ? »

Les expressions de joie à la table des Gryffondors menaçaient de tourner à l'orgie d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Comment, en effet. »

Severus apprit plus tard que la fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avait duré trois jours, mis vingt-trois personnes à l'infirmerie, et qu'elle avait nécessité l'intervention d'une équipe d'Aurors à deux reprises.

Les Serpentards barricadèrent son ancien bureau afin que son remplaçant ne puisse jamais poser les fesses sur un siège qu'il ne méritait pas.

Les Serdaigles lamentèrent la perte d'un enseignant rigoureux au plan de cours toujours impeccablement structuré.

Les Poufsouffle eurent exceptionnellement droit à des rideaux pastel.

Albus bouda dans son bureau pendant deux jours et porta une robe grise.

Severus, de son côté, avait tout ce dont il rêvait depuis vingt ans, et s'ennuyait à mourir. Albus lui avait déjà proposé à deux reprises d'animer quelques séminaires exceptionnels au cours de l'année.

A sa propre horreur, il avait d'ores et déjà décidé que, la troisième fois, il accepterait.


End file.
